La fragancia que cura la soledad
by Lady Golden
Summary: Inuyasha nació con el olfato más fino que nadie.Pero por sus orígenes todos le desprecian,y él decide crear un perfume a base de fluídos corporales femeninos que hace que le adoren ¿Pero,y si se enamora de su más valiosa víctima?InuKag.Basado en El perfum
1. Prólogo:El nacimiento de un prodigio

¡Hola!He de admitir que esta es la primera serie de capítulos que hago y tengo bastante miedo de quedarme sin inspiración mientras lo hago,pero trataré de llevar la historia de la mejor manera posible.

Bueno,esto es una adaptación del libro "El perfume:Historia de un asesino" de Patrick Süskind.Pero eso sí,os aseguro que aquí no va a haber canibalismo,ni orgías ni nada de eso,¿OK?(Los que hayan leído el libro me entenderán).Además,la personalidad de Inuyasha creo que la haré un poco más suave,porque si no,a ver como meto romance aquí.Sí,esto será un InuKag.Y va a estar ambientado en Japón,por supuesto.

Creo que lo he aclarado ya...Si no entendéis algo preguntad,que para eso estamos._I hope you like it!_

* * *

**_La fragancia que cura la soledad_**

_Prólogo:El nacimiento de un prodigio_

Se oían pasos retumbando en el corredor,producidos por una mujer que corría nerviosa de un lado a otro sin parar.Estaba cansada,pero sabía que ella era la única que podía ayudar a Izayoi-_sama_ a dar a luz a su hijo.Aunque para lo que iba a vivir el bebé,tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no naciera.Pero claro,su señora jamás permitiría algo así.Un grito femenino la sacó de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a las escaleras de aquel portentoso castillo.Cualquiera hubiera matado por vivir en un lugar como aquel,pero Mitsuki ya estaba harta.La realidad de la nobleza era más dura de lo que parecía,y el castigo por hacer las cosas mal era infinito en las altas esferas.La señora Izayoi era la prueba viviente de ello,condenada a un sufrimiento inmoral e inhumano simplemente por hacer algo que,a pesar de que no estaba bien visto en aquella época,no tenía nada de malo,a opinión de Mitsuki.

¿Qué importaban las vidrieras de las ventanas,con sus ricos colores y su exquisita belleza,cuando parecía que se reían de ti a tus espaldas?¿Qué sentido tenían aquellos cuadros colgados en las paredes,pintados por los grandes maestros,que esbozaban sonrisas burlonas cuando las cosas salían mal?¿Qué hacían allí tantos criados traidores,a sabiendas de que cuando todo terminara,se marcharían para no volver,y ninguno de ellos se volvería a acordar de Izayoi-_sama_,contentos de no verse involucrados en los problemas de la familia?

Porque nadie regresaría,ni volvería la vista atrás,ni siquiera para decir un simple:"Espero que estéis bien".No,nadie se quedaría.Nadie excepto ella,la criada más eficiente y leal que jamás pudo haber tenido una princesa como Izayoi,Hiramoto Mitsuki.

Joven,de veinticinco años recién cumplidos.Alta y esbelta,de rostro serio pero mirada amable,su cabello rubio con destellos dorados y sus ojos de color verde habían llamado la atención de muchos jóvenes del pueblo,quienes no podían creer que alguien así fuese una criada.Muchos la habían intentado desposar sin éxito,ya que ella vivía por y para la familia Miyamoto,de la cual su señora era la última superviviente.Pero ella no sólo era físico.Su carácter benevolente,comprensivo y sincero,su inteligencia y su astucia eran factores de los que Izayoi-_sama_ siempre se enorgullecía.

Ese recuerdo,antaño alegre,la devolvió a la realidad e hizo que se enfadara consigo misma.Izayoi-_sama _estaba sufriendo y ella se quedaba como una tonta inmersa en estupideces del pasado.

Con expresión decidida,Mitsuki recorrió a gran velocidad los enormes y luminosos del palacio,aunque en aquellos momentos parecía el hogar más lúgubre de la Tierra.Los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes,y ella comenzaba a desesperarse.¿Tan doloroso era tener un hijo?"En estas circunstancias sí",le dijo su conciencia.Lo cierto era que Mitsuki no podía aceptar lo que se avecinaba.Pero un plan llevaba días fraguándose en su cabeza.No podía permitir que a aquel linaje que le había salvado la vida,le fueran arrebatados los sueños y las esperanzas de un día mejor.Y aunque fuera lo último que hiciera,sabía que ella era la única capaz de conseguirlo.

---------------------------

El cabello negro y largo de Izayoi estaba esparcido por la cama,sudoroso del esfuerzo que ésta estaba haciendo.Por su rostro se deslizaban gotas de sudor,y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.Cuando Mitsuki llegó a su lado,la mujer le agarró fuertemente el brazo y le susurró a duras penas:

-Mitsuki-_chan,_ya está llegando…Me duele mucho…Ojalá Inutaisho pudiera estar aquí …¡Ahhh!-Se notaba que Izayoi hacía mucho esfuerzo para hablar,y respiró fuertemente para contrarrestar el pinchazo de dolor que acababa de darle-Pero realmente no importa…porque tú estás conmigo¿ne-Mitsuki?

Izayoi-_sama_ siempre la trataba como a una niña,a pesar de que sólo se llevaban unos diez años.Eso era lo que hacía que Mitsuki se sintiera más como su hermana menor que como su sirvienta.Por ese vínculo tan fuerte que las unía,mientras le colocaba a Izayoi un paño húmedo en la frente,para que al menos se sintiera más relajada,Mitsuki supo que hablar de su difunto marido había traído a su señora más dolor del que ya estaba sintiendo.

De repente,Izayoi comenzó a chillar más de lo Mitsuki estaba preparada para oír,e interpretó eso como que el bebé estaba a punto de nacer.Levantó las sábanas de la cama,y mientras le decía palabras tranquilizadoras a Izayoi-_sama_,ayudó a que el niño saliera del vientre de su madre.Fue rápidamente al baño para limpiarlo y vestirlo y volvió enseguida a la habitación.Su señora respiraba pesadamente y estaba tan agotada que no podía ni abrir los ojos.Mitsuki se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Mire,Izayoi-_sama_,es un niño.Y parece muy sano,¿verdad?

Izayoi abrió los párpados con dificultad y sonrió al ver a su hijo.

-Sí…Es tan bonito que seguramente será tan guapo como su padre.De verdad que espero que así sea.Inutaisho estaría tan orgulloso…

Y así,Izayoi cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.Mitsuki sonrió y se levantó para depositar al bebé en la cuna labrada en madera que había al otro lado de la habitación.Lo tapó con la manta,le deseó dulces sueños y se fue,no sin antes echarle una mirada al niño.Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el bebé parecía estar olfateando el ambiente.Fuera lo que fuera que oliese,debió de gustarle,porque esbozó una media sonrisa y se calmó.

---------------------------

Había pasado una semana tras el parto de Izayoi.Eso significaba que la fecha límite se había cumplido,todo había acabado.Por eso,a Mitsuki no le sorprendió el hecho de que su señora quisiera hablar con ella aquel día.Cuando atendió a su llamado y entró el en elegante pero frío cuarto,observó que Izayoi-_sama_ tenía la cara pálida y los ojos hinchados,seguramente de haber desatado el torrente de lágrimas que venía conteniendo desde hace un tiempo.Izayoi se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió falsamente a Mitsuki,quien no se dejaba engañar fácilmente.Mitsuki suspiró y con cara de resignación le dijo a su señora:

-No intente mentirme,Izayoi-_sama_.No debe sentirse mal…No tiene nada de malo estar triste por algo así.

-No,me comporto como una persona débil al actuar de esta manera,como si le tuviera miedo a la muerte,o como si suplicara por otra oportunidad que sé que no me van a conceder…

-¡No diga eso!¡Claro que le tiene miedo a morir,a perderlo todo,es normal!Todos tenemos miedo de eso…-Izayoi se sorprendió.Mitsuki nunca le había levantado la voz,y supo que la muchacha estaba tan desesperada como ella-Y más cuando dejamos atrás cosas que queremos,por las que hemos luchado…y cuando uno no es culpable de la situación en la que está envuelto.

Izayoi se levantó del sillón en el que había permanecido sentada toda la noche,observando a su hijo,que todavía no tenía nombre,y miró por la ventana.A lo lejos,se apreciaban siluetas que sin duda eran los guardias del ejército del Rey que harían cumplir el destino de la princesa.Se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a Mitsuki,para después comenzar a hablar en un tono serio y frío que denotaba la importancia del asunto:

-Escúchame bien,Mitsuki.No tenemos mucho tiempo,los guardias ya vienen hacia aquí.Necesito que me obedezcas en todas las órdenes que te voy a dar.Llévate al bebé,huye por la puerta trasera y vete a la ciudad más cercana.Necesito que lo cuides por mí.Deberás buscarte trabajo,pero sé que con lo lista que eres no será muy difícil para ti.Si me quieren matar,adelante,pero no tocarán a mi hijo.

Mitsuki bajó la mirada.Ese era el plan que tenía ella,sólo que con una pequeña modificación al final…Lo sentía mucho por no poder cumplir con la voluntad de su señora,pero no podía dejar a Izayoi-_sama_ en la estacada.Al menos,debía sacrificarse por ella.También lo sintió por el niño,que no tenía la culpa de que sus padres fueran tomados por gentuza por el simple hecho de haberse enamorado.

-Una última cosa,Mitsuki.-La aludida levantó el rostro y notó que a Izayoi-_sama_ le costaba hablar-Antes de que me quedara embarazada,Inutaisho ya se inventaba nombres para nuestros hijos,¿sabes?-Mitsuki negó con la cabeza-Lo suponía.Pero la cuestión es que él siempre me decía que si nuestro primer hijo era un niño,quería que se llamase Inuyasha.Bueno,en realidad él tivo un hijo con otra mujer,que quién sabe dónde estará,antes de conocerme a mí,pero…

-No importa,señora-Mitsuki cortó la explicación de Izayoi,porque suponía que ella se entristecería aún más-Entonces se llamará Inuyasha,¿no?-Mitsuki se grabó mentalmente el nombre,ella respetaría a muerte esa última voluntad de Izayoi-_sama_ por no poder respetar las otras.

-Sí,Mitsuki.-Con un aire de tristeza,Izayoi se acercó hasta donde estaba su criada y la abrazó fuertemente.De verdad que me alegro de haberte conocido,pequeña…

Ambas no aguantaron más y comenzaron a llorar.

Pasados unos minutos,se separaron.Izayoi,alarmada,miró por la ventana y comprobó que los guardias se acercaban peligrosamente al palacio.Se acercó corriendo a Mitsuki,le sujetó un brazo,cogió a Inuyasha y se apresuraron a llegar hasta la puerta trasera del edificio.Cuando la alcanzaron,Izayoi dijo:

-Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo.-Le dio al bebé,que otra vez estaba olfateando en el aire,pero a diferencia de antes,se tensó e hizo una mueca de desprecio.-Vete corriendo,y sobre todo,no vuelvas la vista atrás.

Acto seguido,Izayoi le dio a su hijo un beso en la frente a su hijo y le susurró:

-Que seas feliz…

Los cascos de los caballos en los que venían montados los guardias resonaban en su camino hacia el palacio.Tras una última mirada a Izayoi-sama,Mitsuki echó a correr para,como le había dicho su señora,no volver la vista atrás,dejándola sola ante su destino de ser ejecutada en la horca.

---------------------------

Mitsuki,a pesar de sentirse terriblemente cansada,siguió corriendo,preguntándose cuánto tiempo faltaría para llegar a la ciudad.Horas y horas corriendo,sin sentir las punzadas de dolor que atenazaban sus músculos,con un solo pensamiento en mente:salvar al hijo de Izayoi-_sama_.A Inuyasha.Tenía el nombre clavado en el cerebro,no podía olvidársele.

---------------------------

Y por fin llegó a la ciudad.Un amasijo de personas,de tiendas en las que se venden todo tipo de objetos,desde alimentos hasta amuletos contra los espíritus.Según Mitsuki,todos falsos.Anduvo por las enormes calles saturadas de gente,para encontrar su objetivo,preguntando a varias personas por su ubicación.Cuando finalmente llegó al orfanato,la tristeza y la culpabilidad se apoderaron de su alma.Se sentía como una traidora que había despreciado la confianza que Izayoi-_sama_ le había brindado para que cuidara de su hijo.Pero no es que Mitsuki no quisiera hacerlo,simplemente no podía hacerlo.Ella había jurado estar siempre al lado de Izayoi-_sama_,tanto en la vida como en la muerte,y lo iba a cumplir.

Mientras,los transeúntes que volvían de sus compras pos el mercado,la miraban con lástima al pasar.Se imaginaban que era alguna madre abandonada por el padre de su hijo que debía abandonarlo en el hogar porque no podía mantenerlo.De repente,la muchacha se alejó del lugar y se dirigió a alguna tienda en la que pudieran prestarle un papel y algo para escribir.

---------------------------

Mitsuki se encontraba de nuevo en la puerta del orfanato.Al final,aquella carta le había ocupado más espacio del esperado,pero lo mejor era no esconderle nada,que tuviera bien claro de dónde había salido y porqué estaba ahí.Tras pasar unos minutos en silencio sin saber qué hacer,llamó a la puerta.Enseguida le abrió una mujer de mediana edad,con rostro indiferente y algo rellena.Llevaba el pelo liso y castaño hasta algo más allá de los hombros,y era difícil ver el color de sus ojos debido a que los tenía entrecerrados.La mujer parecía tener un aura amenazante,y Mitsuki se replanteó dejar a Inuyasha allí,pero no le quedaba otra.Empleando una voz suave,para que la otra no se sintiera atacada,le dijo:

-Buenos días.Verá,necesito que se queden con este niño por que yo no puedo cuidarlo y…

-Otra despechada,¿no?

-¿Eh?-Mitsuki supo a lo que se refería,y estuvo a punto de sacarla de su error,pero recordó que los guardias también buscarían al niño para capturarlo,y era mejor que aquella señora pensara que era hijo suyo para mantenerlo fuera de peligro.-Sí…

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Inuyasha.

-Entiendo…bueno,dámelo y terminemos con esto…

-Espere,necesito que le dé esta carta cuando cumpla los trece años.-Sacó un pergamino enrollado del bolsillo del mandil-Creo que a esa edad podrá entender lo que quiero decirle.¡Pero por favor,usted no la lea nunca!Esto…perdón,me he exaltado un poco y…-Mitsuki se calló al entender que había sonado como una histérica,pero a la otra no pareció importarle.

-No pasa nada.No me interesa saber nada de las cartas de otros.Si tanto lo quieres,se la daré-eso lo dijo mientras le arrebataba la carta de las manos a Mitsuki-Pero reza para que me acuerde de hacerlo.No tengo muy buena memoria.A propósito,¿qué día nació?

-Pues,hace una semana…O sea,el diecinueve de febrero.

-Está bien.Tendré que anotarlo en la ficha.¿Me lo das?-Mitsuki le entregó a Inuyasha a la señora.-Bueno…adiós muchacha,que te vaya bien…

Y dicho esto,la mujer cerró la puerta,dejando a Mitsuki al otro lado,preguntándose si de verdad esto era lo mejor.

---------------------------

Una figura alicaída caminaba a través del bosque,desesperada y asustada de lo que iba a hacer.Sus pensamientos divagaron a Izayoi-_sama_,y en si la habrían ahorcado ya.El simple hecho de recordar esto era horrible,pero para Mitsuki,en el fondo,eso era lo mejor,para que toda esa tortura acabara de una vez.

Entre la espesura de los árboles,de repente se divisó una luz al fondo,que indicaba el fin del bosque,el destino de Mitsuki.Allí,según los aldeanos,había un barranco enorme,por el que nadie que cayera sobreviviría.

Mitsuki se acercó al borde y observó las pequenas piedras que se desprendían bajo sus pies,para desaparecer en la oscuridad de lo desconocido.No podía negarlo,estaba realmente asustada._"Todos tenemos miedo de la muerte"_,lo recordaba perfectamente.Pero ella lo había jurado,ella no sería nadie sin su señora,su salvadora,su maestra…su hermana postiza.

"_Yo también espero que seas feliz,Inuyasha"_

Con este último pensamiento,Mitsuki saltó,y junto con aquellas piedras,ella también se sumergió en la oscuridad infinita.

* * *

Bueno,¿qué tal?Reviews para saber vuestra opinión,por favor.Pero debo decir que seguramente no actualice hasta dentro de dos semanas.Creedme que sé que es un montón de tiempo,y también sé lo que fastidia esperar,pero ahora justo me empieza el instituto y no voy a tener tanto tiempo libre como antes.Además quiero que los capis salgan bien e intento esmerarme para ello.Aunque claro,depende del número de palabras que me salgan por episodio. 

Sin nada más que decir por ahora,me despido.

_See you later!_


	2. 1:El orfanato que contenía dolor

Bueno,aquí está el primer capi.Sé que dije que iba a tardar dos semanas,pero no he tenido mucho lío y me ha salido cortito ( o eso creo).La verdad es que creo que el fic me saldrá mucho más corto de lo que me hubiera gustado,y me parece una auténtica lástima,porque el libro tiene mucho jugo.Pero es que no puedo andar copiando todos los pasos de Grenouille T-T.

Agradecimientos por los reviews a _setsuna17,dyeLbi-chan _y_ RefiraM ._

Ehm,otra cosa.El capítulo tiene sorpresa,no sólo para vosotros,sino también para mí,porque esto en principio no estaba planeado.Pero se me ocurrió de repente y tuve que ponerlo,de otra manera creí que estaría demasiado parecido al libro.

Por cierto,en el otro capítulo se me olvidó poner el disclaimer,así que allá va.

**Disclaimer:Ni Inuyasha ni la idea original de "El perfume" me pertenecen,sino a sus respectivos autores,Rumiko Takahashi-_sensei_ y Patrick Süskind.Todo esto lo hago por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro,que tampoco me iban a pagar,pero bueno.Go and read!**

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 1:El orfanato que contenía dolor en sus paredes._

Por la minúscula ventana de aquella habitación,los escasos rayos de sol que entraban por ella se inclinaban hacia el rostro medio tapado de un niño que allí dormía.Sólo se escuchaban los sonidos que el trajinar de los ciudadanos provocaban al amanecer.El largo cabello plateado que se extendía enmarañado sobre la cama reflejaba la poca luz que era capaz de dejar entrar el pequeño ventanal cerrado con barrotes situado en un extremo superior del cuarto,que acentuaban la sensación de estar prisionero.De repente,el niño abrió los ojos,que resultaron ser de un tono dorado puro que le daban un aura de calidez al muchacho,aunque pocos sospecharían que eso estaba muy alejado de la realidad.Se levantó de la cama sin emitir sonido alguno,y como si de un robot programado y sin sentimientos se tratase,empezó a cubrir deficientemente el rústico colchón con las sábanas raídas y sucias de las que disponía.Cuando consiguió que la cama estuviera hecha de un modo algo decente,se giró y fue al otro extremo de la habitación,donde se encontraba un pequeño banco hecho de madera con sus ropas arrugadas encima.Se vistió con un kimono masculino que le quedaba bastante grande,y hecho esto,salió del cuarto para dar un paseo,como hacía cada día.

------------------------------

Con los brazos inmóviles,Inuyasha caminaba a través de los pasillos del orfanato.Mantenía la vista al frente,pero en realidad parecía no estar mirando nada.Sus movimientos parecían forzados,como si no pusiera ni ganas ni empeño en lo que hacía.En realidad era así,Inuyasha no veía,prefería oler.Aunque aquel lugar no era el mejor para ello,pues casi todos los olores eran malos.Había olor a orina,a madera quemada,a la asquerosa comida que preparaba la cocinera…Por eso él prefería salir a la calle,donde había más y mejor variedad que la que se imponía allí dentro.Se dirigía a la puerta de la calle,cuando escuchó una voz suave que lo llamaba:

-Inuyasha-_kun_…

El aludido se giró y encaró de manera indiferente a la persona que lo había llamado,que no era otra que la de siempre,Kagome.La niña tenía diez años,dos menos que él,y había sido entregada junto con su hermana mayor Kikyo cuando éstas tenían uno y tres años respectivamente.Nunca nadie supo el motivo.Simplemente estaban en la puerta del orfanato cuando la señora Motomiya las encontró al ir comprar alimentos.

Kagome siempre lo perseguía a todas partes.Tenía el pelo negro y largo,tan enredado como el suyo,dado que no tenían nada con qué peinarse,aparte de sus dedos.Los ojos castaños y cálidos,tan llenos de vitalidad que parecía mentira que fuera una huérfana.Y estaba siempre sonriendo,a opinión suya,como una tonta.Por muy rudo o indiferente que fuera con ella,jamás lo dejaba en paz.A Inuyasha esto le disgustaba,pero también pensaba que tenía su lado bueno.Ella era una de las pocas cosas del orfanato que olía bien,como rosas recién cortadas.Además,en las escasas veces que la miraba a los ojos,sus orbes marrones le traían recuerdos que no sabía identificar,de una mujer de rostro pálido y ojos castaños.A veces llorando,a veces sonriendo,pero siempre era la misma,su perfume era inconfundible.Estaba seguro de que habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vio a aquella persona,pero aún así,aunque viviera en su memoria,esa mujer era la única persona del mundo a la que él,de alguna manera,tenía aprecio.

Se encontraba tan inmerso en sí mismo que no escuchó ni una palabra de lo que Kagome le estaba diciendo,hasta que ella le miró a la cara y le dijo:

-…Por eso,me gustaría que saliésemos fuera un rato juntos,¿te parece bien?

Inuyasha volvió a la realidad,y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué le había dicho la chica,asi que se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin más a dar su paseo matutino.

Si hubiera mirado hacia atrás una sola vez,hubiera visto que Kagome se encontraba hecha un mar de lágrimas silenciosas,y que su hermana Kikyo,que acababa de llegar,le ponía una mano en el hombro y lo observaba marcharse fríamente,con rabia en sus ojos.

------------------------------

La arena que recubría la calle se esparcía por los pasos de la gente a través del paseo parcialmente empedrado.Muchas de estas personas miraban,como siempre,al joven de pelo plateado,tan común y tan raro a su vez.Inuyasha sabía que todos le observaban como si fuera un fenómeno.pero realmente no le importaba,la gente era lo de menos para él.Él era autónomo,libre,sin atarse a nada ni a nadie,incapaz de perder el tiempo con ese sentimiento frustrante que llamaban amor.Para él,eso no existía,nunca supo lo que era,pues el orfanato no era un lugar donde se pudiera sentir el calor de las personas,dejando aparte que nunca le interesaron esos temas.Para su mente fría y calculadora,los sentimientos amorosos eran tan sólo una debilidad que impedía evolucionar,que volvía loco y te hacía perder el tiempo.Aparentemente,Inuyasha no echaba de menos el cariño.Aunque en el fondo de su alma,la que nunca quiso mostrar ni a sí mismo,se sentía solo,perdido en un mundo que no tenía sentido para él,como un camino que no sabes a dónde te lleva.Para él,ese camino no tenía fin,pero tampoco se podía ver el principio,así como Inuyasha no sabía cómo había sido el comienzo de su historia.Lo que él no se imaginaba era que esa información le llegaría inesperadamente el día que menos se lo esperara.

Considerando que ya había pensado suficiente,Inuyasha comenzó a olfatear en busca de olores agradables que poder disfrutar,sonriendo cuando percibió el pan recién hecho en los hornos del panadero y las flores traídas por la muchacha que intentaba con empeño venderlas en la plaza.A pesar de que no conseguía grandes ingresos,todos admiraban sus flores,siempre recién cortadas y libres de cualquier impureza,un deleite para la vista y para el olfato.Por ello,siempre que Inuyasha se encontraba alguna moneda en el orfanato,seguramente perdida por la señora Motomiya,la invertía en comprarle una flor a la joven,Sango,que cada día lo recibía con alegría y buen humor.Su cabello largo y castaño,al igual que sus ojos,la convertían en una persona muy querida por los jóvenes,especialmente para uno que pasaba a menudo por allí,un joven y apuesto noble,el sobrino del señor de la zona,del cual Sango no dudaba en hablar si se le presentaba la oportunidad.Por lo contenta que se hallaba en aquel momento,él presintió que le había ocurrido algo bueno,así que se dispuso a marcharse antes de que lo viera y le echara un sermón,pero era demasiado tarde.Ella corrió hacia él y lo arrastró hasta su puesto,para comenzar a hablarle de lo bien que le iban las cosas:

-Ay Inuyasha-_kun_,si supieras lo atento y bondadoso que es Miroku-_sama_ conmigo…Lo malo es que es tan pervertido,¡no para de toquetearme por todos lados!Algún día de estes no me podré contener y le daré una bofetada,sin importarme que sea de la nobleza o tonterías semejantes.Pero si le pego no querrá tener nada más que ver conmigo,y perderé toda esperanza con él.Imagínate,yo convertida en noble.Pero sería demasiado bueno para ser cierto,seguramente soy una más para él y simplemente esté jugando conmigo…-La expresión de Sango cambió drásticamente a una mucho más triste con sus últimas palabras-¡¿Me estás escuchando?!

-No mucho…

Su voz sonó algo ronca,pues no era muy hablador y no había abierto la boca en todo el día.A Sango le horrorizó escuchar eso,pero pensó que seguramente le estaba aburriendo pues Inuyasha era aún un niño que no entendía de lo que le estaba hablando.Simplemente sonrió forzadamente y le dijo:

-Bueno,no te preocupes.Seguro que no tienes idea de estas cosas y por eso no me entiendes.Ya hablaremos cuando hayas crecido un poco y tengas edad como para preguntarme por ayuda en tu vida amorosa,¿sí?¡Adiós!

Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona.¿Vida amorosa él?Desde luego,eso era lo último que pensaba preguntarle.

En ese instante,se oyó una campana repicar.Eso significaba que más le valía llegar al orfanato a tiempo para comer o le dejarían fuera por el resto del día.Sin pensarlo dos veces,se apresuró a correr lo más que sus piernas le permitían y llegó justo a tiempo,en el momento en el que la señora Tsukaima iba a cerrar la puerta.Ésta le dejó pasar a regañadientes,no sin antes darle un buen golpe por su falta de puntualidad.Motomiya Kaede no era conocida por su buen carácter precisamente.No llegaba al extremo de ser violenta o abusadora con los niños que vivían allí,pero era por todos sabido que si algo faltaba en el hogar era el cariño de una madre,cosa que Kaede nunca pensó en entregar a los huérfanos.Muchos en el lugar la conocían por ser una "vieja gruñona",a pesar de que todavía no había llegado a los cincuenta años de edad.Ésta lo llevó al comedor,compuesto por una mesa de madera grande y vieja con sillas,con aspecto desgastado y corroído.A su alrededor se encontraban todos los habitantes del hogar,cada uno con su respectivo plato de comida delante.La gran mayoría lo miraban con asco,dado que aquello rara vez podía ser considerado como comida,sino como una especie de pasta pegajosa que sabía a estiércol y que,para alargar la tortura,se te quedaba pegado en la lengua y era una odisea poder tragarlo.Inuyasha se sentó en su sitio y comenzó a observar a los otros niños,después de que su olfato le dijera que tenía alta probabilidad de intoxicarse si se comía aquella cosa.Primero miró a Kagome,que comía su parte sin quejarse,pero cuya cara se estaba comenzando a poner verde,y las muecas que hacía le indicaban que lo estaba pasando bastante mal.A su lado,Kikyo miraba su plato,como desafiándolo a ver quién se rendía antes.Pero a raíz de las amenazantes miradas de la señora Kaede,Kikyo no tuvo más remedio que tomar un bocado de la pasta,intentando disimular un gesto de asco y levantándose rápidamente de la silla,seguramente camino al baño.

Muchos otros ya estaban planeando una guerra de comida así que Inuyasha tuvo que pasar por alto sus instintos e intentó comer su ración sin rechistar,cosa que era francamente complicada,para irse pronto antes de terminar alcanzado por los alimentos de los demás.

------------------------------

Las tardes no eran la mejor parte del día en la vida del orfanato.Nadie sabía cómo,pero siempre había algo que limpiar,suciedad por todas partes,y claro,eran los huérfanos los que tenían que limpiar.Los rumores decían que Kaede ensuciaba el lugar a propósito para que todos tuvieran algo que hacer,pero nadie había sido capaz de demostrarlo.

Inuyasha se encontraba fregando el suelo con un paño sucio y húmedo junto a dos chicas.Una de ellas era Kagome,que como ya sabemos nunca lo dejaba ir,y la otra era Shiori,una pequeña de ocho años tímida,acomplejada y vergonzosa que al parecer sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar por la vida que llevaba.Él,como siempre,se encontraba inexpresivo,que era básicamente la única cara que mostraba a los demás.Interiormente una vocecilla rebelde le decía que estaba harto de que lo tratasen como un esclavo,aunque él siempre había supuesto que ese era el precio a pagar por no tener a alguien que te quisiera o diera la cara por tí.Y una vez más,se sorprendió por estos pensamientos,intentando ser fiel a sus principios de que amar es debilidad.Pero también se daba cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más hacerlo,la realidad del mundo intentaba día tras día abrirle los ojos,mas él no quería ceder y darse cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado todos aquellos años.

Pretendiendo despejar esos sentimientos de su mente,sacudió la cabeza y continuó frotando con rabia.¿Por qué él tenía que hacer esos trabajos?Consideró la idea de pedirle a Kagome que lo hiciera por él,sabiendo que aceptaría sin problemas,pero su orgullo no le permitía pedir ningún tipo de ayuda.Así que de mala gana e insultando mentalmente a la señora Motomiya,continuó con su tarea las siguientes dos horas.

------------------------------

Después de la siesta permitida a los niños después de la limpieza,todos se reunieron de nuevo para cenar.Normalmente se cenaba lo mismo que se comía,pero en reducidas ocasiones,algunas personas de la ciudad cocinaban algo especial para ellos.Bueno,las personas normales no considerarían especial un plato de fideos,pero para los huérfanos aquello era un manjar irrepetible,y se cuidaban de no desperdiciarlo,pues sabían que no era común poder comer tan bien.

Inuyasha olió el plato,como siempre,aunque esta vez lo que percibió su nariz fue un aroma muy agradable para ser cierto.Haciendo caso a los rugidos de su estómago,empezó a comer de forma pausada,ajeno al caos de su alrededor,causado por la alegría de los demás.

Alejada de la mesa,Kaede observaba el pergamino que había conservado durante casi trece años.Seguía atado tal y como el primer día,puesto que a la señora no le interesaban las intimidades de otros,y sorprendentemente nunca se le había olvidado el encargo.En una dos días Inuyasha cumplía trece años,la fecha límite que le había dicho aquella pobre todo,ella tenía un problema,y tendría que solucionarlo de alguna manera,aunque no fuese la más indicada para el asunto.

-Kaede-_san_,¿le ocurre algo?-le preguntó la cocinera al ver que estaba completamente ida-.

-No,nada en absoluto.

Con gesto contrariado,se guardó el papel en una especie de bolsillo que le había añadido a su kimono y empezó a comer,mirando a ratos a Inuyasha,que como siempre no prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie.Y aunque no era una fisgona,Kaede siempre se había preguntado qué pondría en la carta que pudiera estar relacionado con aquel niño antisocial,una persona que parecía irónico que pudiera haber tenido familia.

* * *

Bueno,ya está.¿Qué os pareció que saliera Kagome ahora?Supuestamente la iba a sacar mucho más adelante,pero cuando viene la inspiración no puedes darle de lado.

El capítulo 523 del manga acaba de salir y viene con una muy placentera sorpresa...Yo me he quedado con la boca abierta.Además me da la impresión de que el final se acerca,por fin ¬¬.

En fin,después de ese pequeño offtopic me despido hasta la próxima semana o algo más,yo que sé.

_See you later!_


	3. 2:Dolorosos descubrimientos de antaño

Ante todo,debo disculparme.Tenía pensado traer el capítulo la semana pasada,pero entre el lío que he tenido estos días,los "compromisos sociales"(léase el bautizo de mi prima,el aniversario de bodas de mis padres,la llegada de mi tía…) y que no tenía muchas ganas de escribir,pues me he tardado demasiado.Espero que el capi de esta semana os guste,por fin sale la carta xp.

Vamos a contestar lo reviews,que por cierto,no sabía que animaba tanto recibir más de los que esperas XD:

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a **setsuna17 **(hombre,aún son algo niños para que pasen cosas buenas,pero hago lo que puedo.En esta época de su vida hay más romance por parte de uno que de los dos); **dyeLbi-chan**(que bien que te haya sorprendido n.n.Si te soy sincera,el "diálogo que no existió" era mero relleno u.uU,pero si me lo permites me gustaría tomar tu idea,me viene bien para un momento determinado); **KagomeYumika **(me alegro mucho de que te agrade.¿Es que acaso soy yo la única que no vió la película T-T?; **PaauLaa :D** (si me hubieras avisado antes,a lo mejor te lo dejaba xd.La verdad es que yo también pienso que la puse un poco loca,a la pobre,y no era mi intención);**RefiraM**-o Marifer,como quieras-(había que cambiarlo,sí.Estaría bien que fuera más original,pero no creo superar a un gran escritor como el señor Suskind xD);**The Princess Izayoi** (me temo que esta vez tardé un poco más de lo esperado,lo lamento.Me siento como una irresponsable u-uU ) y mi semi-idolatrada **Cris **(qué bien que te hayas pasado por aquí,más vale tarde que nunca n,n.Me halaga muchísimo que me digas eso,en serio,pero no creo poder escribir mejor que tú de ninguna manera.Por cierto,a mí también me rayó muchísimo el final ¬¬.Y veo que no soy la única que no vio la película…Pero el libro al menos debes leerlo.Es un poco rollo con tanto perfumismo pero el argumento merece la pena.Y,¿Personalidad tirada a lo Sesshomaru?Otra cosa más que me sale sin querer)

Bueno,sin más que añadir,allá va el disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:****Ni Inuyasha ni la idea original de "El perfume" me pertenecen,sino a sus respectivos autores,Rumiko Takahashi-**_**sensei**_** y Patrick Süskind.Todo esto lo hago por diversión y sin ánimo de lucro,que tampoco me iban a pagar,pero bueno.**

**¡Qué disfrutéis!**

* * *

_**La fragancia que cura la soledad**_

_Capítulo 2:Dolorosos descubrimientos de antaño_

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que Kaede hubiera querido,y enseguida llegó ese tan temido diecinueve de febrero,un día en el que la nieve decidió hacer su aparición y enfriar aún más los helados corazones de los niños del orfanato.Inuyasha se encontraba solo en el pequeño patio trasero del edificio,donde nevaba sin piedad,aunque a él no le importaba.Simplemente quería estar solo,alejado del olor a llantos,a tristeza,a soledad,a rabia,a toda la infelicidad contenida en el hogar donde no existían los sueños.

Kagome lo observaba con dificultad a través de la increíblemente sucia ventana del comedor.Le hubiera gustado ir a su lado,pero la nevada se estaba convirtiendo en una lluvia de granizo que hacía un suicidio querer salir afuera.Y sin embargo él seguía allí,impertérrito e inmóvil,sin hacer ningún movimiento que demostrara que estaba pasando frío o que la nieve que le golpeaba en el rostro le estuviera haciendo daño.

Kaede también veía esto con incredulidad,sorprendida ante las acciones de Inuyasha.Pero ya era suficiente,pensó,y rozando con los dedos la carta que todavía continuaba en su bolsillo,se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida al patio y la abrió con el ímpetu y la fuerza que su edad le permitía.El viento helado la golpeó con fuerza en el cuerpo y sus manos se entumedecieron al instante,pero siguió caminando hasta llegar a la piedra donde estaba sentado Inuyasha y lo observó.El fuerte viento hacía ondear su cabello,ya excesivamente largo,y lo arremolinaba sobre su cara.Tenía los brazos y las piernas cruzados y la mirada al frente,desprovista de sentimiento.Aparte de eso,su rostro estaba adquiriendo un tono morado,así que Kaede lo agarró del brazo con brutalidad y se lo llevó dentro del edificio.

------------------------------

La gran mesa que presidía aquella estancia sombría estaba recubierta de papeles,una parte de ellos manchados con tinta,posiblemente fruto de las bromas de los huérfanos para animar un poco el ambiente.La gran nevada nublaba por completo la visibilidad de la ventana,y era imposible saber qué sucedía en el exterior.Inuyasha se encontraba acurrucado en un asiento frente a esa mesa,cubierto por una gran manta.El único ruido presente era el rugir de la tormenta de nieve por las calles desiertas.Aún así para Inuyasha era todo silencio,se encontraba en su mundo,donde todo respondía a los aromas que percibía.Y súbitamente sintió acercarse un perfume que identificó como la fragancia cutre que solía llevar la señora Tsukaima,y a un poco de té del malo.En ese preciso instante,la puerta se abrió de forma brusca dando paso a la mujer,que rápidamente se sentó al otro lado del escritorio y comenzó a hablar:

-¿En qué estabas pensando?¿No ves que casi te congelas ahí fuera?Ay…-le extendió al muchacho la taza de té que llevaba en la mano,y éste se lo tomó con suavidad-No te entiendo,Inuyasha,no puedo…¿Cómo es posible que seas tan raro?Y lo más extraño es que todavía no te hayas desmayado o algo así.-lo miró y vio que seguía en su mundo-Bueno,basta ya.Ya que estamos aquí,hay algo que debo darte.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el papel,observándolo atentamente.Frunció el ceño y se dirigió a Inuyasha:

-Esta carta me la dio tu madre cuando te dejó aquí.-Con estas palabras,él volvió a la realidad y sin cambiar de posición,comenzó a escuchar a Kaede-Nunca la he abierto,no me interesa.Ella dijo que te la diera cuando cumplieras trece años,casualmente hoy.Sólo tenemos un problema y es que…

-¿Cómo era ella?

-¿Qué?

Kaede lo miró con incredulidad y vio que éste la observaba con algo que nunca había esperado ver en sus ojos:ansiedad.Suspiró y comenzó a relatarle lo poco que sabía:

-Pues era rubia,de ojos verdes,alta…Parecía muy desesperada.Sólo la ví una vez,no puedo contarte mucho.

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza con desilusión,pero enseguida recobró la compostura y miró amenazante a Kaede,para añadir con dureza en la voz:

-Pues deme la carta ya,quiero saber lo que pone.

Una sonrisa hipócrita se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer,que lo miró de igual modo y aclaró:

-¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo si no sabes leer?Sois huérfanos sin educación,aunque me figuro que tampoco debe de estar muy bien escrita,con las pintas que llevaba esa chica…-Al ver que había derrumbado las ilusiones del niño,Kaede se apresuró a continuar-Pero no te preocupes tanto,intentaré enseñarte lo que sé.No esperes mucho,puesto que no soy una gran experta,aunque no creo que haga falta algo muy especializado.Pero no le digas nada al resto,no quiero que me venga nadie a reprochar porque no les enseño a ellos también.Ya bastantes problemas tengo.

Inuyasha asintió levemente,y tras un gesto de Kaede que le indicaba que podía irse,se levantó del asiento,aún con la manta enrollada sobre sí,y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espera.-La voz de Kaede hizo que él se detuviera un momento-Vuelve mañana cuando empieze a ponerse el sol y empezaremos las clases.

Él se limitó a asentir de nuevo y salió,dando un leve portazo tras de sí.

------------------------------

Los días siguientes fueron difíciles tanto para Kaede como para Inuyasha.Para ella no era nada fácil tener que enseñarle a un niño tan desinteresado por cosas ajenas a leer,aunque tenía que admitir que no le estaba yendo tan mal como pensó que sería,puesto que creía que Inuyasha no iba a poner nada de su parte.

Sin embargo,él estaba absolutamente concentrado en saber algo sobre sus orígenes,algo que le librara de su soledad secreta le daba un rumbo nuevo a su forma de pensar.Tan inmerso estaba en ello que se tomó muy en serio las palabras de Kaede acerca del desconocimiento de los demás sobre lo que estaban haciendo.Incluso se enfrentó de mala manera a la pobre Kagome,que intentaba seguirlo a escondidas para saber que estaba haciendo,pero por su naturaleza un tanto torpe él terminó descubriéndola y echándole en cara que lo estaba molestando.La niña simplemente se limitaba a llorar y a correr,por miedo a decir algo que lo enfadara aún más,y Kikyo la apoyaba en silencio,con miradas rencorosas hacia Inuyasha cada vez que se cruzaban.

Pasaron semanas de duro aprendizaje,que gracias al empeño de Inuyasha se acortaron más de lo que Kaede tenía previsto.Y una tarde pudo al fin darle la carta al joven,que salió corriendo hacia su cuarto sin decir una palabra.

Sentado en la cama,desenrolló el papel fuertemente atado,y tuvo que sostenerlo por ambos lados debido a lo curvado que estaba tras tantos años sellado.

A simple vista,vio que las suposiciones de Kaede acerca de la letra estaban muy equivocadas,pues era una escritura pulcra y fina,difícil de comprender para una persona de poca experiencia leyendo como él,y en muchas partes,sobre todo al final,estaba manchado de lágrimas,cuyo olor le molestaba muchísimo,pero no se rindió e intentó comprender lo que allí ponía:

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_Cuando leas esto probablemente ya hará muchos años que he muerto.No sé cómo empezar a contarte las circunstancias que me obligaron a dejarte en ese orfanato,y lo más seguro es que me detestes después de leer todo esto,pero tuve que hacerlo._

_Lo primero que debo decirte es que no soy tu madre.Mi nombre es Mitsuki,y fui la criada de tu madre,una princesa hija del más importante señor feudal de la zona,quién,permíteme añadir,nunca tuvo el más mínimo respeto por ella,si no no hubiera hecho lo que hizo._

_Sé que la señora del hogar te habrá dicho que tu madre te dejó allí,pero no es cierto,yo lo hice y tuve que mentir para ponerte a salvo.Supongo que no entiendes nada,así que empezaré a contarte la historia:_

_Hace unos veinte años,cuando yo era aún una frágil niña,vivía en una pequeña aldea al lado del castillo de tu madre,en el cual mi familia llevaba años sirviendo,hasta donde yo recuerdo.Pero un día,unos bandidos arrasaron la aldea y los mataron a todos,excepto a mi padre,que a pesar de que estaba muy herido,me llevó hasta el castillo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.Nos quedamos a mitad de camino,pero la señora Izayoi,que era como se llamaba tu madre,estaba paseando y nos vio.Mi pobre padre murió allí mismo,pero yo y la señora tuvimos que volver al castillo y alertar a los guardias.Me temo que nunca logré sacarmede la cabeza la imagen de la aldea ardiendo y papá tendido en el suelo sin vida._

_Finalmente,los guardias expulsaron a los bandidos,pero ya nada se podía hacer por los muertos,e Izayoi-sama convenció a sus padres para que me quedara allí y,cuando creciera,convertirme en su criada.Parecerá un mal trato,pero le agradezco como nunca que me diera la oportunidad de tener un techo._

_Y así crecí,entre la nobleza.Izayoi-sama me enseñó a leer,escribir,cocinar,tejer y muchas otras cosas que debía saber una ama de casa.Pero sobre todo me enseñó a ser una persona,me contagió su espíritu y su coraje ante la adversidad,sus ganas de vivir.Y prácticamente me volví su hermana menor._

_Pero un día me enteré de algo horrible.Izayoi-sama me contó que se había enamorado de un joven que había conocido por casualidad,pero resultó que ese joven era un ladrón,incluso había matado gente para sobrevivir.Mas a ella eso no le importó en absoluto.Se veían en secreto y cuando volvía me contaba lo que había hecho con él,que se llamaba Inutaisho._

_Yo estaba francamente asustada.Junto a alguien con un historial así,sabía que mi señora terminaría mal.Por un lado él podía hacerle daño,y por otro,si el señor feudal se enteraba,Izayoi-sama se convertiría en la vergüenza de la estirpe,y habría que ejecutar un castgo severo con ella._

_Sin embargo,ella nunca tuvo miedo de caer en las caprichosas redes del destino.Sabía que podía pasar,pero siguió adelante para disfrutar lo máximo que pudiera.Incluso me ofreció conocerlo.Pensé en negarme al principio,pero quería saber que tenía aquel hombre para que mi señora estuviese tan enamorada de él.Así fue como le conocí.Y he de decir que superó todas mis expectativas.No podía entender como alguien con semejante reputación podía ser tan amable,comprensivo,cariñoso y una larga lista más de adjetivos positivos.Además tenía un aspecto físico muy peculiar,con el pelo largo y plateado y los ojos dorados.Todo un contraste,pero era muy guapo.Me da la impresión de que serás igual a él._

_Rápidamente nos hicimos amigos y me di cuenta de que él también estaba muy enamorado de mi señora.Pero lo peor llegó después.Uno de los pretendientes de Izayoi-sama los descubrió y alertó a su padre,quien entró en una gran cólera.Los mandó llamar y rápidamente ordenó la ejecución de Inutaisho.El mundo de Izayoi-sama se hundió en un segundo,y los días siguientes no pudo parar de llorar._

_Para ella también había un castigo que no había sido decidido aún,pero cuando saltó la alarma acerca de su embarazo,que nadie,ni siquiera yo,conocía,todo fue a peor.Fue lo más trágico que pudo pasar,pues si ya era bastante humillante estar junto a un delincuente,el tener un hijo suyo era castigado con ejecución.El señor feudal,haciendo gala de su gran hipocresía y crueldad,y omitiendo las múltiples quejas y sollozos de su esposa,ordenó matar a la señora una semana después del nacimiento del niño,poniendo ridículas excusas,pero seguramente para aumentar el dolor que sentía Izayoi-sama sabiendo que todos serían exterminados._

_Después de que naciste,ella me ordenó venir a vivir a la ciudad y cuidarte,pero…sabiendo que la ejecutarían horas después no podía sino acompañarla al otro mundo.Sé que el más perjudicado con mi decisión has sido tú,lo lamento y te pido disculpas,pero después de tantos años a su lado me sentiría muy vacía si ella.Qué egoísta por mi parte dejarte abandonado,¿verdad?Lo sé,lo admito,pero era lo único que podía hacer.Sólo espero que Izayoi-sama no se avergüenze de mí._

_Sin nada más que deba explicar y esperando que sepas comprenderme,me despido._

_Espero que seas feliz de alguna manera._

_Hiramoto Mitsuki_

Sumadas a las lágrimas que ya había en la carta,de los ojos de Inuyasha brotaron gotas saladas que se esparcieron a través de la estilizada caligrafía de la carta.Había palabras que él no había entendido,pero lo que sí entendía era más que suficiente para comprender lo que quería decir la carta.Sus padres fueron asesinados por una sociedad prejuiciosa que no pudo aceptar que dos personas de clase diferente quisieran estar juntas.Una razón más para odiar el amor,se dijo.Y derramando lágrimas a su paso,salió corriendo de la habitación,dando portazos más que sonoros y apartando bruscamente a todo el que se pusiera por delante,incluída Kagome,quien no dejó de advertirle que no saliera fuera debido al gran temporal de nieve.

Inuyasha,que ya sabemos que hace caso omiso de las advertencias,salió al ya conocido patio,donde el frío era inmenso y la nieve le golpeaba la cara como miles de agujas juntas.Pero él siguió caminando y se desplomó sobre el manto de nieve ya formado sobre el suelo.Las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo se fudían con el granizo y el fuerte rugido del viento callaba por completo los suaves y casi inexistentes sollozos que salían de su boca.El olor a salado le drogaba los pulmones y lo hacía más vulnerable,aparte de que le hacía daño.

Desde dentro,Kagome miraba la ventana completamente asustada,temiendo por lo que le podría pasar allí fuera,y a su lado estaba Kaede,a quien la niña había llamado para que fuera a buscarlo.Pero ésta sabía que con semejante tormenta,ninguna persona normal podía hacer frente a las condiciones temporales.Kaede estaba cada vez más segura de que aquel niño no era en absoluto normal.Pero a ambas no les quedó más remedio que ir a dormir y esperar a la mañana siguiente,dado que Inuyasha no se levantó de su sitio ni parecía querer hacerlo.

------------------------------

Por suerte,a la mañana siguiente el temporal ya había desaparecido y lo primero que hizo Kaede fue,con ayuda de otros niños,ir a buscar a Inuyasha al patio.Allí,descubrieron una gigantesca capa de nieve cuyo grosor sobresalía en un punto,justo donde le encontraron,con el cuerpo completamente morado y las lágrimas secas sobre la cara.

Lo llevaron adentro,al sitio más caliente que pudieron,que era el despacho de Kaede.Todos tenían una gran cara de preocupación,y Kagome no se podía aguantar las lágrimas,hasta que llegó un curandero.

Los mandó salir a todos y media hora más tarde,un rato que se hizo eterno,llamó a Kaede y con un semblante pálido le dijo:

-¿Cómo es posible que este niño no se haya muerto ya?Su temperatura corporal es tan baja que prácticamente se puede decir que no hay nada que hacer por él.

-¿Tan grave está?Cierto es que ha pasado la noche bajo la tormenta,pero…

-¿Qué ha hecho qué?-El pobre hombre se horrorizó y giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia Inuyasha,quien parecía un cadáver-Esto es médicamente imposible…Tiene lo que los occidentales denominan como "hipotermia grave",y vaya si es grave.Dele estas medicinas,-sacó de su maletín unos sobres y se los dio a Kaede-pero no puedo asegurarle que pase de mañana.

-¡¿Qué!?

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta,abierta de par en par.Allí estaba Kagome,arrasada en lágrimas,mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos.Pero rápidamente apartó la mirada y se fue corriendo y sollozando,dejando aquella habitación en el más frío silencio.

* * *

Ya está!Espero que haya merecido la pena.Ah,y no me matéis por enfermar a Inuyasha.Cuando vienen los golpes de inspiración no se les puede decir que no,¿no creéis?Además,necesitaba algo de relleno,andaba falta de trama para este capi.

Bueno,pues nada más por ahora.Simplemente acordaos de dejar reviews,que me hace mucha ilusión n.n,y hasta la próxima.

Besos.

_Lady Golden_


End file.
